


HOTW4VE

by K2Cr2O7Wataru



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K2Cr2O7Wataru/pseuds/K2Cr2O7Wataru
Summary: Die Vereinigten Staaten WILL SIE!一個龐大自設的AU擁有一條仿生機械臂的賞金警察Dominic Brunsmeier和他的新「看守」Marius Streicher後面先不劇透啦，雖然tag已經劇透了許多以及，我覺得我真的沒寫過bug這麼多的東西（。）





	1. 001_Questions

兩顆子彈打在了木製門框上，木屑飛濺開來，揚起一片灰塵。顯然Dominic不是故意打歪的，他站穩腳步重新瞄準眼前正努力逃竄的100歐賞金，扣下扳機，但只有撞針擊打滑軌終端的咔咔聲響起。  
有經驗的獵人常常會說，出門狩獵的時候最好多帶一把槍，但沒能做到這點，顯然Dominic也不是故意的。  
「......操。」  
在急需用一條人命換一筆錢的時候沒有了子彈的確是件尷尬的事，不過對於那些天生的樂天派來說，這不算是什麼太大的打擊。Dominic停下來，喘著粗氣望向那個衣衫襤褸的背影，片刻的猶豫之後，他收起手槍準備進行最後一搏。而在邁出第一步的時候，一個銳利又刺耳的聲音從他身後爆裂開來，提前為他宣告了遊戲結束。  
「停！編號24601，停止你的行動。」  
哨聲又響了一次。Dominic翻了個白眼，這一下哨聲震得他想轉身給這個傢伙一拳，這些傢伙總是喜歡做些多餘的事情——只不過出於某種習慣，或著說為自己的人身安全考慮，他忍住了，然後雙手抱頭跪在地上，等著進行強制檢查。  
「你過載了。」他說，「是你的上一個看守允許你這麼做的嗎？」  
Dominic沒有回答，但那個人的語氣已經明顯地柔和下來，就像在對著需要被管教的小孩說話。而更讓人沒有想到的是，那聲音聽上去似乎是帶著笑意的：「很高興見到你，編號24601......」他走到Dominic身邊，把工具箱放在地上，「原名Dominic Brunsmeier，對吧？請你站起來，然後坐好。」  
Dominic不免有些詫異，以往的這個時候，他的臉通常都是貼在地板上的。他低頭盯著地板——像個卑微的囚犯——以不讓那個人看出自己有什麼不滿的情緒，他的目光在木地板的紋路之間遊走，下巴快要伸進衣領裡，然後如此站起來，如此在旁邊的椅子上坐下。  
「我叫Marius，Marius Streicher。從這週開始接管看守你的工作。你為什麼不看著我，24601？還有，伸出你的手。」  
Dominic不情願地抬起頭，順勢伸出自己的右臂。Marius和其他人一樣，戴著深藍色的八角帽，帽子上縫著標誌工程師身份的六邊形刺繡章。他沒被帽子壓住的黑色卷髮誇張地翹起來，看上去就像一團蓬勃生長的植物的葉子，在冰冷的日光燈的照射下顯得格外有光澤。他那雙圓圓的下垂眼的確是笑著的，但也遠遠超出了Dominic的預期，對他來說，工程師深色的眼睛中所閃爍的是一種詭異的仰慕和熱情，簡而言之，這是一份過了頭的尊重。可這些情感都不是應該為他眼前的這個Dominic準備的，Dominic從原先麻木的狀態中將自己抽離出來，開始試圖在Marius的身上讀取出更多的信息。他戴著一個洗得已經分辨不出是灰色還是駝色的毛線圍脖，胸前的塑封工作名牌看上去像是剛從打印店裡做出來的，表面光滑且堅硬，還有他手中的的電擊警棍和腿上的電擊槍也是嶄新得發亮......Dominic覺得自己沒有理由去懷疑一個工程師會有必要使用假名，但他還是眯起眼睛確認了一下名牌上的名字。不知該說萬幸還是不幸，名牌看上去不像是假的，Marius Streicher這種沒什麼邏輯的名字也不像是假的。  
「你比我想像中的要善於服從命令，24601。」他拉過一把椅子坐在Dominic的對面，彎腰打開自己的工具箱，「你還沒有回答我的問題，兩分鐘之前你過載了，24601，是你的上一個......」  
「不是。」  
Marius扭頭看他了一眼，從工具箱裡翻出校準儀放在桌子上。Dominic挑眉瞄了那個小機器一眼，扭頭望向一片漆黑的窗外。在第一次見面就為了脫身而把對方打暈似乎不是個很好的選擇，Dominic當然也不想這麼快就把這段新的合作關係弄得無法進行下去。而且這些看守沒有一個不喜歡在口頭斥責他人濫用暴力，他們永遠不會明白對他人使用暴力往往才是最無奈的無奈之舉。更何況，這個瘋子跟著機械臂發出的定位訊號在深更半夜一路從柏林市中心追到了他們誰也說不出個名字的郊區，鬼知道他還能做出什麼意想不到的事情來。  
「......好吧。我想你應該知道過載的危險性，你會被自己燒死的。可是你到底為什麼要這麼做？」  
Dominic沒有回答，他自覺地挽起袖子，露出自己的仿生機械臂。他很清楚過載的感覺的確並不好受，不光是肩膀的連接處會有強烈的燒灼感，在過載結束後，幻痛會從肩膀蔓延到整條手臂以及胸口——但這都是為了生計，為了拿到那已經不翼而飛的100歐。  
「我必須提醒你，24601，我只是個工程師，我沒有行醫資格證。如果過載引發了休克甚至心臟病，按照法律規定，我無法對你進行任何急救。明白了嗎？」  
相同的話Dominic已經聽了不下百遍了，再多一次不加理會也沒什麼所謂，他閉上眼睛，感受自己右側的頸動脈因為過載的影響而怦怦跳動。Marius歪過頭確認了一下Dominic臉上的表情，坐正身子用螺絲刀拆開機械臂的外殼，將校準器連接上去，等待評測的結果。  
機器有序的滴滴聲讓整個環境變得平靜下來，儘管這裡是距離柏林很近的郊區，建築物的外面也依然充滿了無可預估的風險——死寂。但Marius並不擔心這個，儘管所有人都知道晚上的日曼尼郊區很危險，但至少在這個晚上，這種突發情況不會發生。他用一隻手手撐著腦袋，另一隻手的食指隨著機器的提示音輕叩在木頭桌面上，目不轉睛地盯著Dominic的臉。  
「Dominic Brunsmeier......今年三十七歲，九年前被派入漢諾威的黑幫組織進行臥底活動，潛伏四年後協助GSG9搗毀了該組織，並在戰鬥中失去了右臂，是這樣嗎？」  
Dominic睜開了眼睛，校準儀發出一聲怪叫。  
「你的哥哥Cedrick Brunsmeier幫你簽下了手術風險告知書，他們直接截掉了你的右手臂並移植上在當時還是實驗品的A000T，你花了兩年時間熟悉如何使用它，並在接下來一年裡成為了世界上第一批賞金警察......」  
Marius的眼裡泛著校準儀屏幕發出的藍光，對著Dominic閃閃發亮。  
「是這樣嗎？」  
他笑著低下頭確認一眼屏幕上顯示的字樣，掐掉那片藍光。Dominic盡量保持著他應有的傲慢盯著他，而工程師卻毫不在意，那副悠然自得得令人費解的模樣在他背後被了無生氣的白光照得有些眩目的白牆上晃動著的影子的映襯下似乎更加討厭了。Dominic不自然地吞嚥了一下：「看起來我似乎是不用做自我介紹了。工程師。」  
工程師並沒有抬眼看向Dominic，他只是專心於將校準器拆下來，將金屬外殼重新裝回去，附和般地發出了幾個類似於「哦是嗎」或是「我知道」的音節，等他再抬起頭的時候，他還是能夠像正在調侃一般對著Dominic笑出來：「也就是說我掌握的情報基本屬實，這是件好事。」  
是件好事，大概吧，至少Dominic可以確定他沒有太多惡意了。除此之外，這也沒有什麼值得緊張的。  
Dominic揚起眉毛：「所以？我可以走了？」  
「呃......暫時還不行。」  
Marius把校準儀和螺絲刀丟進工具箱裡，再彎腰打開工具箱的下部隔層，從充氣塑料紙中翻出一個速封袋，遞給Dominic。  
「你的藥，24601。」  
Dominic又嚥了口唾沫。  
速封袋裡是三瓶注射液和乾淨的注射器。  
「這是一週的量，一支杜冷丁和兩支美沙酮，每支七十五毫克。如果有嚴重的幻痛反應出現，可以進行一次三角肌注射，但每日注射不能超過兩次。成癮性可以忽略不計。明白了嗎？」  
「當然。」  
這話也當然是違心的。成癮性可以忽略不計？如果Dominic可以變成一頭山羊，他會毫不猶豫地噴他一臉口水。  
「那我們回去吧。」  
Marius依然回答得輕描淡寫，Dominic盯著速封袋裡的小藥瓶，一言不發，順便用餘光看著Marius埋頭整理自己的工具箱，直到他合上工具箱的蓋子，Dominic像收到了指令的機器人似的從椅子上站起來，大步跨向那個門框上留著兩個彈孔的門。身後的Marius的腳步有些慌亂地追上他，工具箱裡叮叮噹噹的聲音隨著他的腳步聲同時響著。如果他不再開口的話，Dominic想，那這個晚上也還算過得去。  
工程師也確實沒再說什麼，他只是帶著那些被風一吹就零零散散落在腦後的脆弱的金屬碰撞聲靜悄悄地跟在Dominic身後。Dominic把自己的機車丟在了一個很遠的地方，事實上，他自己也記不太清楚了。Dominic把冰涼的左手插進外套的口袋裡，抬頭望向夜空，那裡什麼都沒有。  
——除了一個閃爍著的紅點。  
只是在他瞇起眼睛的剎那，那個紅點就消逝得無影無蹤，Dominic停下腳步，他身後的Marius也跟著停下，他眨眨眼，又睜大了眼睛在這片沒有盡頭的黑暗中搜索，但就像往常一樣，那裡什麼都沒有。  
「你看到了嗎？」  
「嗯？」  
「剛剛空中好像有無人機。」  
「無人機？」  
「拿好你的槍，看守......我看到了一個紅色的光點，那應該是無人機。」  
但Marius沒有做出任何行動。  
「Marius？」  
「......我想你應該多慮了，24601，繼續走吧。」Marius熟絡地拍了拍Dominic的肩膀，好像他從前就做過很多次這樣的動作了一樣，「那是『陶瓷天使』的無人機。」  
Dominic回頭看了他一眼，繼續向著記憶裡停下機車的方向走去。  
「你倒是你點都不驚訝，24601。你也知道『陶瓷天使』嗎？」Marius又打開了話匣子，「而且......我們到底要去哪？」  
Dominic翻了個白眼。「陶瓷天使」這個代號Dominic再熟悉不過了，那是和賞金警察完全相反的一些人，所做的不過就是一些和偷窺狂沒什麼區別的勾當。Dominic很難解釋為什麼他不喜歡這個所謂的「陶瓷天使」，但他也多半明白原因就是關於待遇和名譽造成的階級分層之類的爛事。他故意岔開話題：「你為什麼不先走？」  
「你的槍沒子彈了，我想你也應該明白，保證你的安全也是我工作的一部分。還有，下次記得多帶一把槍。」  
「是啊。」Dominic附和著，「所以背別人的檔案也是你工作的一部分？」  
「當然不是，但這份工作的性質讓我有義務在見到你之前就對你有充分的了解。這有什麼問題嗎？」  
Dominic咧開嘴吸了口涼氣，他沒有那個心情回答Marius那些莫名其妙的問題，同時也後悔為了一個該死的無人機就開口和Marius說話，陣陣的幻痛讓他無以像平時一樣油滑地面對背後這個一本正經的愣頭青。他只知道如果Marius再像之前那樣多嘴，他就會忍不住用槍托去砸他的腦袋。  
Marius不知道從哪變出了一隻手電筒，多半是提前作為求生工具之一裝備好的，Dominic面前的柏油路面被照亮了，在這光的輔助下，他隱約看到不遠處的路中央橫躺著他那輛傷痕累累的舊機車。  
「我們到了。」Dominic故意壓低聲音說。  
「我不知道這輛機車是你的......」  
Dominic沒好氣地輕哼一聲，走過去扶起車，檢查了一下輪胎是否完好，轉身倚著車看向背後舉著手電筒呆站著的工程師。  
「顯然他們忘記把我臥底的是那個幫派這件事寫進檔案裡了。」  
「噢，他們確實沒寫。那......是哪個幫派？還有什麼他們沒寫的東西嗎？」  
「......如果你現在可以少問一句的話，我想我會更樂意回答你以後的問題。」  
Marius似懂非懂地點了一下頭，他的卷髮和路邊的灌木同時被風吹動，形成了一種詭異的同步。Dominic陪他沈默了一會兒，跨上車發動引擎。  
「我先走了，工程師。」  
「等等......！」  
「什麼事？」  
「我還有一個問題......最後一個問題，24601，」Marius關掉手電筒，黑暗的公路上的空氣凝結成一種柔軟的固體，而他的聲音就像從水中傳來的夢囈：  
「你喜歡傷害他人嗎？」


	2. PhantomPain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s nothing in my dream just some ugly memories  
> Kiss me like the Ocean Breeze
> 
> 班迪個人回  
> 有大量關於嗑藥後的描寫和少量性描寫（不是車）  
> 我寫爽了

Dominic幾乎是逃回家的。  
他沒有再和那個工程師說一個字，他也不敢再說。那股突如其來的清醒讓他敏感得彷彿渾身的汗毛都直豎了起來，而疲倦、疼痛和不耐煩都被這種臨時的生理反應遮蔽住了。  
「你喜歡傷害他人嗎？」  
匪夷所思的問題就像是燒熱的鐵水，從耳朵流進腦袋，在裡面翻滾沸騰。  
於是Dominic以他能達到的最快的速度一路狂飆，除了風把他的夾克吹得裹在身上的束縛感，以及他說不出名字的激素分泌帶來的缺氧和亢奮以外，他似乎什麼都沒有感覺到。Dominic覺得自己就像是一顆正快速下墜中的隕石在空氣中熊熊燃燒，公路兩邊橘黃色的燈光就如同從自己身上分離出來的冒著火星的隕石碎片，在他的視角裡被無限地拉長，劃破四周無盡的黑暗。  
二十分鐘後，他到家了。  
Dominic丟下機車，粗魯地拉開公寓大門，寒冷和亢奮讓他的手不住地顫抖。乘上電梯，一陣難耐的凝滯過後，他回到了他狹窄而又一片狼藉的藏身處。  
打開門，只有鬧鐘的綠色LED屏幕在黑暗中跳動，時間已將近凌晨三點。窗外的樓房還亮著燈的窗戶幾乎寥寥，於是Dominic也沒有伸手去拍下電燈的開關，他關上門，櫃子上跳動的光點像是一雙發著光的眼睛高傲地凝視著他。Dominic站定在門口，佇立在黑暗裡的感覺就像是死了一樣，直到鬧鐘上顯示的數字變換了三次才他才重新活過來。他憑著感覺拉下房間中央的折疊床，把裝著藥瓶子和注射器的小塑料袋扔在床上，然後面對著窗戶坐下。不久前被亢奮掩蓋的疲倦和疼痛開始逐漸復甦，如蟻蟲般啃食著他的肉體。Dominic望著黑沈沈的窗外發呆，東方天際線處的墨藍色逐漸泛起灰青，在凌晨時靜坐是件值得花時間去享受的事，一天二十四小時中唯獨只有這個時候最安寧且平靜。他向前伸出右臂，金屬手指磕上玻璃發出脆弱的清響。過載後的疲勞感不斷地向下拉扯著他的身體，而疼痛似乎已經成為了一種足以致痛的物質，溶化在血液裡隨著心臟的鼓動奔騰至全身。  
該來一針了，Dominic想，就一針，熬過今晚就好，剩下的兩瓶明天就拿去賣給那些真正有需要的人。  
昏黃的燈光下，針頭緩緩刺入他的皮膚，這個救世的小東西此時的形態就像某種醜陋的寄生蟲，破開組織，進入靜脈。Dominic有些遲疑，最終還是推動了活塞，解開止血帶後，美沙酮如同一股暖流逐漸流淌進他的大腦，隨後貫通全身。就像是被夏日的驕陽烤熱的海浪，層層疊疊溫柔但又凶猛地推搡又抱緊Dominic的意識。很快Dominic便身不由己地被捲入了這股舒適的漩渦向下沈去，零碎的清醒以及疼痛也只不過是水中的氣泡，發著光離他遠去，在視線的盡頭破碎成一些一閃即逝的光點。  
很多人都對吸毒有誤解，很多人都認為在你打上一針後，你的面前就會出現一個俊美的男孩或是女孩，又或著是你的夢中情人，緩緩接近你，親吻你，把手伸進你的褲子裡然後和你一起做一些淫猥之事。事實上他們的這種誤解和現實也沒有太大的偏頗，只不過這位俊男或是美女手上通常拿的不是潤滑劑和避孕套，而是開顱工具和手術刀，他們也依然會親吻你，然後打開你的腦袋，直接在你的腦子裡對你做一些淫猥之事。Dominic看見一個豐滿的黑髮姑娘，但在她靠近時，她變成了一個看上去還算健壯的，藍眼睛的年輕男孩。Dominic平靜地坐在一片空白的夢境中，又躺在床上無意識地呻吟，那個男孩在他面前停下，一個令Dominic期待已久但同時也噁心得反胃的吻過後，他隱隱約約地聞到了甜牛奶的味道——Dominic像是被封在了剛烘烤好的戚風蛋糕裡，滾燙、鬆軟但不乾燥的蛋糕托著他的身體，清爽的甜味在他的肺裡生根發芽。緊接著，頭頂的蛋糕被挖出一個洞，同樣滾燙的奶油如熔岩般從小洞湧進這個狹小而甜美的空間，厚重的氣味直接灼傷了Dominic，同時也將他一瞬間淹沒。Dominic感到呼吸困難，被封住的雙耳也只能聽到自己急促而有力的心跳。  
這樣的恍惚彷彿持續了五年之久，至於為什麼是五年，因為Dominic聽見了心電檢測儀的聲音。  
時間回到了他三十二歲那年，或許還要更早一些，所有那一年裡他所聽過的聲音就像倒放磁帶一樣在他耳邊回溯，最終還是定格在了警笛將要響起的那個晚上，一聲子彈出膛的爆響之後，Dominic看到了他這輩子都沒看到過的美麗景象。凌晨的漢諾威的上空綻出兩朵銀白色的曇花，無數燃燒著的火星從白霧中拖著蛛絲般的尾巴徐徐降下，簡直像是上帝顯現，正在向人間分灑甘霖。似乎所有人都停下了打鬥，在同一時間略帶遲疑地驚嘆起來：「那他媽是什麼東西？」唯獨Dominic沒有過多地猶豫，那他媽是什麼東西？那可是他媽的白磷彈......他丟下手裡已經失去它原本模樣的武器，朝著與那幅美景相反的方向拔腿就跑。但在他做出第一個動作的瞬間，這場死與生的角逐便戛然而止了，替代了漢諾威街道上混亂景象的是又一片無垠的白光。而後，Cedrick的臉漸漸從視野的一角浮現出來，他的表情讓Dominic想起他們還年輕的時候，Cedrick被他的惡作劇電到不省人事的那一次。Cedrick從病床上醒過來的第一眼就看見把自己害成這副慘狀的親弟弟帶著一臉毫無歉意的怪笑，倚著牆坐在病床旁用小刀叉蘋果吃。  
「我還以為你今天醒不過來了，」Dominic如是說，「所以我把你的蘋果削了吃了。」  
現在看著焦慮的Cedrick的Dominic很想說些什麼，但他能感到自己的喉嚨裡插著根管子，除了因疼痛而發出的帶著血腥味的嗚咽聲以外，他什麼話都說不出口。在擔架車上的時間過得格外靜謐且漫長，儘管他能聽見Cedrick跟在邊上不厭其煩地呼喚自己的名字，但他依然無法確定Cedrick確實真真切切地存在於那裡。Dominic覺得自己像是渾身散了架一樣疲累，他選擇不再盯著Cedrick那張和自己一模一樣的臉，任由腦袋隨著擔架車的顛簸朝一旁稍稍扭去。Dominic看見身旁淺藍色的床墊上放著一條燒得焦黑的手臂，他的眼皮艱難地合上再分開，他可以相信旁邊的Cedrick不是真的，但他無法相信這條手臂是假的。  
好好看看這玩意兒，Dominic。他對自己說，看看這是誰啊？  
在答案出現之前，那條醜陋不堪的手臂連同荒誕的回憶一齊被吸入了注射器中，又一根針頭刺進他的皮膚。  
「我可以給你致死量。」  
Dominic抬起頭，之前那個健壯的男孩變成了那個留著長鬈髮的工程師，他微笑著，在Dominic看清自己之後笨拙地親吻他沾滿淚水的眼睛。  
「我可以給你致死量。24601。」


	3. 003_24601

Dominic從沒想過自己還能見到比一針下去後產生的夢境更荒誕的事情，但現在要他形容的話，眼前就有一個優秀的範例——在早晨七點被剛剛認識並分別了不到五個小時的看守登門訪問。  
「你他媽到底想幹什麼？」  
Dominic試圖直接摔上門，但他沒能成功，工程師熟練地用肩膀抵住門板，隨後他的半條左小腿也伸進了Dominic的房間。  
Dominic多希望自己的腳底能長幾顆釘子，這樣就能好好踩這位工程師一腳。  
「......早上好啊，24601。」難得Marius的聲音聽上去沒有那麼平淡了，嘗試憑一己之力頂開門這一舉止還是花費了他不少力氣。Dominic靠在門上，不緊不慢地拉下左肩膀上的毛衣袖子遮住關節處的針眼和因沒能充分按壓止血而產生的青腫，再換上右手推門。如果Dominic想的話，直接用門夾斷他的新看守的腿倒也不是什麼難事，但他暫時只打算給Marius一點警告，如果他還有什麼問題想問，那也得等到今天過後。  
「24601！」Marius的聲音提高了一些，不過依舊冷靜，「我只是想來看望你一下，別用你的機械臂來對付我......！」  
Dominic沒出聲，繼續在門上施加力。  
「你讓我進去......就一會兒，我還給你帶了早餐。」  
「為什麼我非得讓你進來不可？」  
工程師把便利店的布袋拎給Dominic看：「因為我沒有惡意......24601。」  
「誰知道呢。」  
「是真的。」  
「你怎麼證明？」  
「......我不知道。不過我覺得你應該餓了，所以讓我進去吧。」  
「如果我不需要吃東西呢？」  
「那我也依然堅持。」  
Dominic垂下手臂，半趴在門上從門縫裡露出半張臉看著他。  
「你都買了些什麼？」  
「呃......一個火腿三明治，一盒咖哩香腸和一瓶三百毫升的胡蘿蔔汁。」  
Marius的頑強抵抗也逐漸平和下來，但他的腿還是死死地卡在門與門框之間。沈默了頃刻後，Dominic朝腳下瞥了一眼，後退幾步順勢拉開門。  
「進來吧，」他趿拉著腳步走到床邊，「記得把門關上。」  
「......謝謝，24601。」  
Dominic一頭栽進自己的被子裡，身體擠壓到左手臂產生的酸痛感使他下意識地輕叫了一聲，他翻過身，用右手撐著腦袋，讓不適合再做過多運動的左臂隨意地搭在身體上，半睜著眼睛盯著連接著走廊的牆角邊緣。不久，Marius的臉就隨著腳步聲出現在那個拐角，他依然穿著今天凌晨時的那套標準的工程師制服，深藍色的八角帽就像和他的頭皮縫在了一起似的，原封不動地待在他的頭上。他那張甚至有著一些古羅馬美少年風韻的瘦長臉在自然光的照射下顯示出一種不太正常的慘白，Dominic毫不客氣地盯著他的眼睛，他的黑眼圈讓Dominic確信，這位工程師絕對是一夜沒睡就跑來「看望」自己了。  
Marius在牆邊停下，抬起下巴機械地打量著Dominic的起居環境：「你住的地方也太小了。」  
他說這話的時候出奇地不帶感情，就像是在給Dominic匯報一條無關緊要的信息一樣。  
「你不覺得這對我來說已經足夠了嗎，看守？」  
Dominic向他挑眉，起身坐在床沿上。  
「我不這麼認為。我該坐在哪裡？」  
「是嗎？因為這裡沒有可以給你坐的地方？」  
Marius沒有對Dominic刻意的挖苦諷刺做出任何反應。他若無其事地扶著牆角抬頭望了望天花板，才回頭看向Dominic，這位看守也毫不畏縮地直視Dominic的眼睛，然後眨眨眼，露出一個友善得令他不快的微笑。  
「嗯.....當然不是你說的那樣。不過，我站著就可以了。」  
Dominic沒有馬上回話，他隱約意識到現在正站在他面前的這位好脾氣先生並不是傳統意義上的謙謙君子，他多半只是個邏輯自洽且自尊心強大到百毒不侵的自大狂。  
「隨你。」Dominic拿出了自己少有的慷慨回答道。  
Marius走過來，把便利店的布袋遞給他。這時候Dominic才注意到他走路時彆扭的肢體動作，好像用兩條腿保持平衡對他來說是件很難的事兒似的。  
但工程師還是笑嘻嘻的。  
Dominic從袋子裡掏出三明治，把裝著咖哩香腸的紙盒和胡蘿蔔汁放在床頭的矮櫃上，三明治只是普通的火腿三明治，沙拉醬像一層無味而黏膩的油脂沾在塑料紙上。  
「你不熱一下再吃嗎？」  
工程師背著手靠在Dominic面前的牆上問。  
「微波爐壞了。」  
Dominic拆開包裝紙，把軟得像一片濕巾紙的生菜葉抽出來吃掉。  
「那......我可以幫你修。」  
Dominic舔舔沾上沙拉醬的拇指，抬頭瞟了Marius一眼。  
「如果把那玩意兒拆開就能讓你感到快樂的話，也隨你。」  
「我等會兒去看看吧。」  
Dominic又把西紅柿片從三明治裡拽了出來：「所以你還有話想說？」  
「當然，是關於你的手臂的。」  
「那看來我聽著就可以了。」  
工程師垂下眼睛盯著Dominic，歪了歪腦袋。  
「那個問題你考慮過了嗎？」  
「這和我的手臂似乎沒什麼關係。」  
「你要知道......我和那些只會例行公事的人不一樣。實話說，能遇到我，是你的幸運，24601。」Marius向他微微欠身，但很明瞭的是，這傢伙從來沒想過要對誰表示尊敬，「我覺得我可以幫你，24601，我可以幫你改造你的機械臂，然後......」  
Dominic覺得訝異又好笑，他吞下口中還沒充分咀嚼的麵包，抬頭問：「你要幫我什麼？」  
Marius一臉的理所當然：「幫你改造你的機械臂。」  
「噢，這還是我第一次聽到這個說法。」Dominic起身把塑料紙扔進垃圾桶，「通常的說法是，你只是想在我身上做實驗，把我當成你的小白鼠。而我必須得聽你的，因為我只是個被移植者，必須無條件地接受你們的命令。」  
「當然不是這樣。」Marius停頓了一下，依然沒有避開Dominic的目光，但Dominic明白他還是心虛了，因為他說：「我會保證你的人身安全的。」  
「那是，」Dominic對他笑了笑，回到床邊坐下，「如果你保證不了的話，你就是個殺人犯，懂了嗎？如果你真的想幫我，還不如給我點錢來得實在。」  
房間裡沈默了一陣，這段沈默令Dominic感到心曠神怡，他一手撐著床，把腦袋歪在肩膀上看著Marius，看他那自成一派的完美邏輯是怎麼把他自己繞進死胡同裡的。  
Marius深吸一口氣，把手伸進外套內側的口袋胡亂摸索，在他把手抽出來的時候，一張深色的硬卡紙被帶出來，掉在地板上。Dominic還沒反應過來發生了什麼，工程師就像失去了平衡一般在Dominic面前跪了下來。  
Dominic突然覺得把他放進自己的房間是個還算不錯的選擇。  
「......給你。」  
Marius抬起頭，把握著錢的手伸到Dominic面前。  
「你認真的？我開個玩笑而已。」  
「拿去吧，雖然只有50新歐。」  
「這就是你自願的了。」Dominic接過那張紙幣，把它直接塞進枕頭底下，「地上的是什麼？」  
Marius站起身，他看上去依然搖搖晃晃的，也許是為了掩蓋這一點，他又重新靠回牆上，試著說點什麼：「我差點忘了這件事了。」他舉起那張深綠色的珠光卡紙翻看了一下，「......這是給你的，平安夜聚餐的邀請函。」  
Dominic抬起眉毛思索了一會兒，站起身接過Marius手裡的小卡片。這張邀請函做得很簡樸，上面沒有寫任何字，只是在卡紙中腰車用一根黑色的細絲帶打了一個整齊得像是縫上去的蝴蝶結。Dominic一直知道這個聚餐的存在，他在前幾年參加過一次，但在那一次之後到現在，他都沒有在收到過類似的邀請函。  
Dominic沒有急著拆開它，他低下頭，將自己的機械手指壓在那個小蝴蝶結上：「讓我猜猜......落款人是另一個Brunsmeier？」  
「不是。是一位姓Touré的先生。」  
Dominic的眉頭擰了擰，把邀請函也塞到枕頭下面，沒再說什麼。  
「怎麼了？」  
「沒什麼。」  
「你會去嗎？」  
Dominic有些不耐煩：「你怎麼不對我的手臂感興趣了？」  
「那可是平安夜聚餐，24601......而那件事，你總有一天會答應的。」  
Dominic輕笑一聲，盤腿坐回床上，打開裝著咖哩香腸的紙盒。  
「那就到時候見吧，探視時間結束了。」Dominic叉起盒子角落裡已經涼透的西蘭花，對準Marius比劃了一下，「我想你現在可以去看看我壞掉的微波爐了，工程師。」


End file.
